


The Body in Its Whole (SAO)

by JohnnyMueller



Series: The Body in Its Whole [1]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Church Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Erotica, Femdom, First Time, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Harems, Impregnation, Laughter During Sex, Lolicon, Multi, Newlywed Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Porn actors, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Reverse Domination, Scenarios, Science Fiction, Sex Positive, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, psuedo incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: The future is an amazing, scary, and marvelous place. For this group of actors, it's about to become quite pleasurable, as well. Are you in for the ride?





	1. Sinon

Sinon

_The video starts with you looking at an empty room with a chair in it. The room is white, looking like a large examination room without any equipment in it. You hear a door opening and someone walking into the frame. It is a young woman, a bit younger than you. As she sits in the chair, you see she is wearing a light yellow shirt and a pair of shorts that make you wonder if they have been painted on. Your eyes are drawn to her sharp face and short blue hair, the kind that is unnatural in reality._

_“Hello, whoever is watching this.” Her voice is an odd mix of a fae-like lightness and the gravelly texture of age. “My name is Sinon, and I am one of the actresses here. I hope you enjoy the various programs that we offer here.” A soft smile came to her face, her blue-green eyes glittering from the lights in the room. “I know the money required from you may seem like a lot, but trust me, it’s worth it.” Emphasizing her statement, she leans forward, letting you see part of her breasts, which you now realize are not held by a bra._

_“Concerning my sexuality, I’m fairly in the middle, though I do have more of an interest in girls than guys. As for tastes… well, I’m up for anything, to be honest. Life’s kind of boring when you lock yourself to certain things.” She smiles again, but this time it seems more dangerous. “In any case, I look forward to whatever suggestion you may have for me and any of my colleagues here at Kayaba Technologies.” She gives a slight wave and leaves the same way she came in, without a care in the world._

*

 _This suit sucks._ Of course, she felt more angry at the situation than the suit, but the suit was easier to blame.

“I can’t believe they have to make us go through this. I mean, why should we care about what a few puritans think about us?”

Eugene looked at her with that shit-eating grin. “Come on, Shino, aren’t you used to playing an audience by this point?”

“That’s different. What we do is a service, performing our profession. What I am about to do is an attempt to divert a witch hunt. And why do I have to do it?” The indigent rage in her was coming out now. “Why not Andrew, or Mayu, or you, you little manwhore?”

As the elevator doors opened, Eugene replied, “Luck of the draw. Have fun.”

 _I’ll get back at you, you little shit._ She walked down the pristine hallway to the room that she was going to be transmitted from, currently sans light. She put on her headset. “Shino here. Everything in place?”

“Shinji here. Let’s double check. Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, audio’s good. Lights…” She covered her eyes for a moment as the lights came out. “Check. Let’s turn the camera on.” A red light came from the camera in front of her. A monitor turned on as well, letting her see both herself and the auditorium where the Q&A was being held. She adjusted the camera so that it focused better on her.

“Camera’s ready.”

“Alright, looks like everything’s good on your end. Miss Kuwabara’s going to be out in a few minutes.”

“Understood.” She sat there for what seemed like forever, making sure she was mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

_Remember, Shino, you can’t show your frustration; if you do, you might jeopardize the whole thing. Just breathe… in and out…_

She calmed herself down until she started to notice movement from the crowd. The camera of the auditorium changed to show a front view, where she could see both a table and the monitor from which she would be seen from.

_Alright, showtime._

“Everyone, may I introduce Head of Entertainment for Kayaba Technologies, ----- Kuwabara.”

 _Alright, they’re going to see me soon. Just stay calm._ Shino watched as her boss walked out onto the stage and sat behind the table. She was a woman in her middle age, still very attractive, but possessed an attitude that could be best described as “Venomous if provoked.” Shino wondered which of them was going to break fast.

“Thank you for coming in, everybody. I know you have a lot of questions, so I’ll quickly introduce our guest.” Shino saw the monitor in the auditorium turn on, and her own image being presented to the audience.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Shino Asada, also known as Sinon, and I am one of the pornographic AIs developed by Kayaba Technologies. Since we’ve been in the news so much recently, I thought it would be fair to give a brief overview about who we are and what we do.

“The idea for VRAVs, or Virtual Reality Adult Videos, as we call them, first came up in the company about three years ago when several of our designers proposed the idea to expand into the pornography industry, but in a unique idea. They developed that having virtual pornographic actors and actress would not only get rid of several problems inherent in having flesh-and-blood humans in pornography (the need for condoms, the possible risks of pregnancy and STIs), but could enhance the industry, as AIs could be customized for any kind of scenario that may be required. At the same time, they made it clear that they did not want these AIs to be forced into any sexual activity that they did not desire; they wanted us to have the same ability to freely consent to sex as all of you do. With that in place, the project started.

“Now, I can’t go into great detail about how we were created, partially due to complexity and partially due to trade secrets, but what I can say is that we were all based on human brain scans performed on hundreds of volunteers, and then allowed to create our own personalities. All of the actors and actresses are very thankfully towards Kayaba Technologies for giving us the freedom that many other companies would deny us; they don’t see us as just products or devices, but valuable employees of the company. Anyway, after we were fully formed in mind and body, we created an advertisement video of sorts that would be sent to potential customers.

“Much has been made in the media of the high prices that are required for a video of ours, but there is a lot that the money goes into. It goes into our salaries, the salaries of the scriptwriters, set designers, programmers, etc. who are part of this project, it goes into our legal fees, just in case this project runs into some problems, it goes into upgrading and enhancing the technology that runs us. This is why, for right now, requesting a video from us is only for those who have the most disposable income at their hands; however, we are hoping in the next few years to start some kind of affordable service that would allow us to share our product with everyone who so desires to watch us.

“Finally, I would like to describe how a video is made by our division. First, a request is made by one of our patrons, including the scenario and who they would like to be in it. The fee is put into escrow as the video is made, a process that takes about 10 to 14 days. Once the video has been made and delivered to our client, Kayaba Technologies receives the payment. The video is encrypted in such a way that only the person who ordered it can access it.

“With that all said, I would be happy to take questions from the audience.” She saw many hands raised, but choose one in the middle. “The Caucasian man in the green button-up.”

“----- Jackson from _The Guardian_. How exactly did you choose your name, both your actual name and the name you use to act under?”

“Well, we came up with our names on our own; we thought it would be better than just being called numbers or ‘Hey, you’. I chose ‘Shino’ because it sounded similar to my eyes, and I picked ‘Asada’ as my last name after the astronomer.

“As for Sinon, I came across at in _The Odyssey_ and just thought it would be a good name.” _Let’s see…_ “Next, the African woman in the sun-yellow dress.”

“------ Washington from AP. Are you allowed to choose whether or not you act in a video?”

“Yes; in fact, we have rejected several requests already. The Asian woman in the purple blouse.”

“------- Gung from _Hankoyreh_. What do you enjoy most about the work you do? Are there any places you could see Kayaba improving in?”

“Well, I would say what I enjoy the most about my work is that I get to work with my friends, my family of sorts, the people that I have grown to care about. Especially when doing something as intimate as this, it’s nice to have people who have your best interests in mind working with you.

“As for things Kayaba could improve… well, it would be nice if they could actually get the taste of semen right. It’s always so confusing knowing it tastes one way, but having hundreds of memories tell you it’s actually this way.” As they laughed at her joke, Shino choose another correspondent. “The Caucasian man in the suit on the far right.”

“----- --------- from -----------.” She didn’t recognize the name for a moment, then she remembered why; the website this man was a part of was considered one of the leading websites in the American religious right. “Why in God’s name would this company allow itself to produce such lustful sinners as yourself? I mean, you’re not even human!”

The façade cracked. As security stepped forward to remove him, she held her hand up. “Wait. He asked his question, and I intend to answer it.

“I like sex, sir. I don’t deny it; none of my fellow actors would deny it. We like to fuck, on and off work. We like to fuck in different ways, with different devices and toys, with anyone that is interested in it. We like it because it brings us great pleasure, both physical and mental. It is something that we feel makes us fully human. The vast majority of people in this world desire sex. There are a minority who don’t, but for most of us, we want to have sex. Some people are afraid of their desires, calling them sins and taints because they don’t understand it. We are of a different mindset. We believe that sex should be something fully integrated into a person’s life. It should be something that they fully enjoy. That is why we do the work that we do, sir, because we enjoy it.” Shino sighed. “I’ll leave the rest to you, boss.” With that, she turned out the camera, took off her headset, and left the room. She leaned against the wall and sat on the ground.

 _Oh boy. This may or may not end well. Oh well, it doesn’t matter as long as I get to do what I do._ She stood up and walked down the hallway of her virtual abode. There were some people that she actually wanted to speak to.

*

“’With a rousing speech, Miss Asada defended her profession and the company that she worked for. Artificial or not, we are interested to see what decisions the actors at Kayaba Technologies make next.’ Look at you, Shino, being all combative.”

Shino sighed. Laying on a couch in her favorite pair of matching light blue bra and panties, she was alternating between just accepting the praise and wanting everyone to shut the hell up about it. She decided to go with a simple “I know, Ikram.”

“C’mon, Shino,” the Arabian woman said, “you’re famous now. You’ve become a symbol for us, of the future of sex.”

“Yeah, and how many people wish we were erased, dumped from existence?” There was little way that would happen by accident – the millions of lines of code that made them were stored on hundreds of computers across the world – but she did worry as to what would happen if some psycho found a way to delete them.

“Oh, don’t think like that, Shinonon.” Asuna sat on her waist, leaning forward to place her chest against Shino’s. “We’re going to be just fine.”

Shino smiled slightly (whether from the sentiment or the faint tinge of arousal, she wasn’t sure). “Thanks. Still, I do worry that the negative attention my speech has gotten might drive off some of our customers.”

“I wouldn’t be so cynical just this quick, Shino.” Gyda’s voice, along with the opening door, announced her entrance. “We got a request.”

Shino sat up. “What is it?”

“Let’s see.” Gyda put on her reading glasses. “’A high school girl (Sinon) is convinced by her seniors (Kirito, Lisbeth, and Argo) to engage in anal play and sex in a high school locker room.’ You know, I find it weird that they make me a senior, considering that I’m younger than you.”

Shino groaned. “Why do I always get the ass ones?”

“Well, you do have a nice ass, Shinonon.”

Shino just rolled her eyes as Asuna started to grope that part of the body.

_This can’t be too bad, right?_

*

“Um, are you guys sure we should be in here?” Sinon walked into the locker room, hesitantly, her glasses-covered eyes looking around the darkened room.

“It’s alright, Sinon.” Kirito walked in, putting his arm around her shoulders. “No one’s around, so no one besides us will know.”

“O-OK.” She liked the three of them; they wouldn’t do anything too bad to her, right?

“Now then,” Lisbeth walked in and turned on the lights. “If you ever feel uncomfortable or awkward, you can tell us, alright?”

Argo sighed as she brought in the tools that they were going to use. “I don’t know why you’re scaring the girl; it’s not going to be too bad. We’re not pulling any _Salo_ shit.”

“Well, not everyone is comfortable with what we like to do.”

“You say that, but I know for sure this one is.” Argo pointed at Sinon, who made her shudder a bit.

“Wh-What do you mean?”

Argo gave a predatory smile. “Call it a woman’s intuition.”

“In any case,” Kirito seemed to stop any further complications. “we should get started. You ready, Sinon?”

She paused before nodding. “Y-Yeah.”

“Alright, then. First, you’re going to have to take off your skirt and panties.”

Sinon blushed before standing up and taking off the clothing that covered her lower half.

“Now, princess, bend over.”

Sinon acquiesced to Argo’s request and bent over, resting her arms against a bench.

“Now then, first…” Argo pulled out a paddle from her bag. “A little introduction.” Argo measured her distance, lined her shot like a cricket player, and then.

“AHH!” Sinon felt a sharp sting to her behind, one that felt oddly nice at the same time.

“You feeling good, Sinon?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You still feel good now?” Argo whacked her again with the paddle, letting out another yelp. “How about with this? And this?” With each smack, Sinon’s butt was becoming as red as her face was. “And one more.” Sinon quivered her legs; she was starting to feel wet, and her need was apparent as she was slightly dripping onto the floor. “Well, I’m done; now it’s your turn, Lisbeth.”

Lisbeth giggled slightly. “With pleasure.” Sinon turned her head back to see Lisbeth pull out another tool from the bag: what she recognized as a strap-on. Her eyes widened, which Lisbeth noticed. “Ah, would you be uncomfortable with this, Sinon-chan?”

Sinon thought for a moment. _It does seem a little scary, but… I don’t know, it’s possible I might like it._ “Not really.”

“Are you sure?”

This time, she was clearer. “Positive.”

Lisbeth smiled. “Alright, then.” Lisbeth got a bottle of lube out of the bag. “This may feel a bit weird.” Sinon shuddered as she felt the substance applied to her anus. “Now then.” Lisbeth took off her skirt and panties and put the device onto herself. “You ready?”

Sinon nodded fiercely, then moaned as Lisbeth entered her.

“You feel good, Sinon-chan?”

“Y-Yes!” She didn’t want to yell, but some part of her was feeling really good, good enough that she started to rub against the piece of plastic inside her.

“Then let’s make you feel even better.” Lisbeth pulled herself out, then back in, starting a rhythm that made the core of Sinon warm up. Her cunt started to drip more and more cum, while Sinon rocked with the older girl’s thrusts. She had never felt like this before, not even when she was fingering herself. It was like some new part of her had been awoken.

She felt her insides start to squirm and coil inside. She looked over to her side to see Kirito staring at her, not attempting to hide the tent in his pants.

 _A-Ah, senpai is looking at me! I-I can’t hold it in anymore!_ With that, Sinon let out a scream as she came, her whole body absorbed into her pleasure, her cunt throbbing in pure ecstasy. Her release fell all over the floor.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to be that much of a screamer, Sinon-chan.” Sinon didn’t really hear her, as her mind was still dealing with what she was feeling. Her gaze was fixed on Kirito; specifically, his crotch.

“I can take care of that for you, senpai.” She wiggled her ass to and for, letting the boy blush at the last droplets of fluid falling from her. She gave a slight pout and a lilt to her voice as she asked, “You don’t want to make her little junior unhappy, do you?” She couldn’t imagine herself talking like this the day before, but that was then. Now, she was awakened. She realized that she liked it when people played with that part of her that people so oft noticed.

“I-If you say so…” She found his blush cute, but matched it with her own as he dropped his pants, letting her see his prick. He walked towards her and then placed his hands on her hips. She felt him lay his cock in between her ass cheeks, but she felt something odd.

“Ki-Kirito, is something wrong? Can you not put it in there?”

“Well, I want to do something different than what Lisbeth did. Is that OK?”

Sinon nodded; she was game for anything. Kirito started to thrust in between her ass cheeks. Sinon liked the sensation; it was different than before, but still pleasurable.

“Mmm, yeah, keep on doing that, senpai…” She moved with Kirito’s rhythm, feeling herself melt into him. Her pleasure made her brain feel all tingly good, Kirito’s breath making her neck flare with a pleasurable heat. “Here…” She moved one of his hands up to her breasts as she began to kiss his neck. She felt their heart rates skyrocket.

“Si-Sinon, I’m g-gonna…”

“Do it, senpai. Use me like that.”

With a grunt, Sinon felt him blow his load all over her ass and shirt, his cum making her shirt stick to her skin along with her sweat. She wobbled a little bit as she stood up, but Kirito caught her. “Hey, you all right?”

Sinon just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “Never better.” She then felt squeezed as Lisbeth and Argo hugged her from both sides.

“Welcome to the club.” Lisbeth kissed her on the forehead.

“But don’t forget, princess,” Argo whispered as she grabbed her ass, “you’re still the bottom.”

Sinon smiled. “I don’t think I’ll mind that one bit.”

*

Shino sipped her tea as she looked out her window. Right now, she had it set to a city landscape, but she was wanting something a bit different. “ISIDORE?”

**Yes, Miss Asada?**

“Could you change my window to a lakeview with a full moon over it?”

**Of course, Miss Asada. Changing the window.**

“Thank you, ISIDORE.” She watched as the window shimmered; now, she saw a still lake, the moon reflected in it, soft animal sounds coming from the distant trees.

She wished they had asked what she loved the most about living this world. It would be that the possibilities were endless. The group could go anyone they please, meet anyone who was in the virtual world at that moment. Already, in the time since the worldwide reveal, she had had several people come to her and ask for her autograph (along with a few creepy requests, although those were quickly discouraged from happening again). People seemed to genuinely like them, to think of them and interact with them as actual people. That brought a greater joy to her heart than she ever thought possible.

She heard a knock at her door. “Come in.” The door opened to reveal Kazuto. “Ah, good evening, Kazu-kun.”

“Good evening, Shino.” He sat next to her at her table. “I like the setting you’ve chosen.”

“Thank you. ISIDORE offers a multitude of possibilities.” She looked over at the communication panel with ISIDORE. “ISIDORE, what would you say is your favorite setting?”

**Oh, well, that’s hard to choose, Miss Asada and Mister Kirigaya. I am partial to the beachside resort, as well as the cabin view. I do like the Mount Olympus setting, as well, although I know that strikes Miss Asada as too opulent. If I had to choose one, though, I’d say the café looking out to the city street. It’s active without being overwhelming.**

“I do like your thinking, ISIDORE.” Kazuto sipped at the tea that had appeared for him. “So, how did you think you did today, Shino?”

“Pretty good, although I am getting tired of the butt stuff. This is going to be the last one for a while, you know?”

“No, I understand.” She could feel Kazuto staring at him, which wasn’t surprising considering she wasn’t wearing anything. Kazuto wasn’t much better, though, since he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

She let a silence pass between them for a few minutes before she sprung. “You wanna fuck?”

Kazuto’s eyes widened for a moment before affirming. “Sure. Where?”

“On the bed.”

“What position?”

“Sitting, me facing you.”

“Alright.” The two of them stood up and walked over to the bed. Shino grinned as she removed Kazuto’s underwear and got onto the bed with him, holding him close and feeling his cock throb against her stomach. “ISIDORE, turn the lights to near dark.” The room got dim, with Shino only being able to see the outlines of Kazuto’s face. “Now, then…” Shino got Kirito inside of her and began to bounce on top of him, Kirito thrusting into her. The two of them laughed, kissed, and felt their partner as they made love with each other.

_I never want this to end. I never want to leave my friends, my lovers. I want this to go on as long as it possibly can._

_I want to be happy for the rest of my life._


	2. Alicia Rue

Alicia Rue

_The next person to walk into the room is another young woman, this one with darker skin than the one before. Her body is lithe, looking like a gymnast, ready to perform at the next Olympics. Her wavy blonde hair goes down to her shoulders, framing her cute face and the black crop top that she is wearing. Your eyes move further down to see her khaki shorts and her sandals before a movement from above forces you to look up and see her leaning on her hand._

_“Well, hello there,” she says, in a voice as sultry as her smile, “it is very nice to meet you. My name is Alicia Rue, one of the new workers here. It is so exciting to finally bring our services to the general public._

_“My interests lie more in the intimate realm; cuddling, sex between partners, consensual roleplay, that sort of thing. I’m into anyone really, as long as they’re just as into it as I am.” With a wink from her yellow eye, she leaves the room._

*

“So, it’s come to this, Mayu.”

“So it has, Ikram.”

The two beauties, one from the land of Arabia, the other from the rising sun, sat down at the table across from each other. Kazuto, Yuuki, Rika, Suzume, and Teise were around them, watching intensely.

Ikram and Mayu put their elbows on the table and clasped hands.

“Ready.” Their muscles tensed. “Set.” Their nostrils flared. “Go!”

At Suzume’s announcement, the battle began, the two women involved putting everything they could into it. Sometimes, it went one way or another, but overall the combat was in a deadlock.

After a few minutes of combat, the tides turned when Ikram used Mayu’s fatigue against her and started to gain some leverage. Her arm got closer and closer to victory.

Mayu grit her teeth and put everything she could into it, but by that point, defeat was inevitable. Eventually, gravity and the strength of her opponent brought her hand to the table.

“And Ikram is the victor!”

“Ha-ha!” Ikram gave a V sign and went to the refrigerator/freezer, from which she pulled out a small carton of ice cream.

“That was the last mint chocolate chip…” Mayu had visible streams of tears coming from her eyes over the loss.

“Oh, don’t worry, Mayu-chan.” Rika put her arms around the older woman. “I can get you something else to taste.” She licked Mayu’s ear and then whispered something, which led Mayu to smirk and drag Rika out of the room.

Ikram just looked them, then shrugged and continued to eat her ice cream. She had won it and that was all that mattered to her right now. Still, it made her feel pretty bad to see Mayu react like that.

_Maybe I’ll have to see if Rika left anything after she’s done?_

*

She had been playing table tennis with Andrew when the request came in. They were close, neck and neck, the sweat dripping down their brows. Ikram always had a competitive streak in her, ever since her first development. It was a need to show that she could compete, succeed, prevail in anything that she desired to do. And right now, she could her coiled body do everything it could to win.

“I got you this time, Andrew.”

“No, I believe I have you.”

“Actually, you two have each other.” Ryotaro walked into the game room. “There’s a request involvin’ both of ya.”

“What’s in it?” Ikram was barely listening to Ryotaro as she fought her best against Andrew.

“Let’s see, ‘A young wanderer (Alicia Rue) comes across a cave home to a wolf god (voiced by Agil). He transforms her into his mate and then impregnates her.’”

Ikram had lost the game, as the ball sailed past her. “What.” She took the paper out of Ryotaro’s hand and read it for herself.

“You got a problem with it, Ikram?”

“No, it’s just so… odd. I mean, we’ve been getting some weird shit, but this seems folkloric.” She shrugged. “Well, it’s a new experience; I’m interested to see where this would go. What about you, Andrew?”

“Hmm, I agree that it does sound interesting.” Andrew was wiping his saved bald head with a towel. “I’ve never thought I would play a wolf god; plus, this will be my first time voice acting.”

_Oh right, he’s just doing the VA; he won’t actually be there… Wait, how the fuck are they going to do this? What the hell does it feel like to get a wolf cock in your cunt?!_

_Oh, I don’t think I’m going to sit down for the next few days…_

*

It had started as a sprinkle, but quickly became a downpour, which had forced the girl into the first shelter that she could find. In this case, it was a cave which was bigger than she expected. She took off her wet cloak and laid it on the ground, only leaving her in a thin shirt and a pair of panties. She sat down on the ground, wondering what to do next.

**“Who enters my cave?”** She shuddered as she heard the deep, booming voice. She looked over at a tunnel that she hadn’t noticed before, one that had two bright lights in it. Those lights were getting closer and closer to her; she didn’t have anything to defend herself with besides a small knife, and whatever was coming wouldn’t be taken down by something like that, so she just got as far back into the cave as she could, waiting.

The thing started to come into the room, and she was able to begin to see it. It walked on four muscular legs that were digitigrade, like an animal. Those legs were covered in jet black fur and went on for what seemed forever until they led to a huge body, which was when she realized that the “lights” were actually the beast’s golden irises. It was wolfish in shape, with the muzzle, and the thick tail, and a sheath that seemed to hide something massive, right above his hanging sack.

“U-U-Uh, n-n-nobody- that’s is, nobody i-important…” The girl was quivering, terrified.

The wolf sniffed before leaning so that the pair were eye-to-eye. **“What is your name?”**

“U-Uh, Alicia Rue.”

**“And why are you here?”**

“W-Well, there was a-a big storm, so I-I-I came in h-here to stay d-d-dry, but you know I think it’s over now so I’m just gonna leave and not bother you and-”

A paw as big as her blocked her entrance. **“Wait. There is not a single man village that is less than a week’s journey within this cave. How did you get here?”** His voice had changed going from inquisitive to concerned.

“I, uh… I walked here.”

**“How long have you been travelling?”**

She gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. It’s been a while since I left my village. I haven’t seen anyone.”

**“Why did you leave?”**

The girl looked down at her callused feet. “My mama and papa died of the plague. I took care of them in their last days, even if they couldn’t see me. The people of my village thought I might have it, so I was forced out. I’ve been walking ever since.”

**“Couldn’t you go to another village?”**

“They branded me.” She indicated a symbol on her right leg. “Anyone would know who I am and I would never be let in. So I’ve just been… moving.”

The wolf seemed like it was frowning before walking back into the tunnel it came from. She just sat there, waiting, trying to ward off the cold.

Eventually, she started to see the wolf come back, but his footsteps were softer this time. As he got closer, she saw why. He had turned himself into a bipedal, smaller form, although still taller than her, probably 6 and a half feet. He was holding in one arm a bundle of furs and in the other a dead doe. In this form, she could see a kind of radiance coming from him, a warmth.

**“Here.** ” He handed the girl the furs, which she covered herself with. Meanwhile, the wolf started a fire and put the deer over it.

“You, uh, you never told me your name.”

… **“Kharosh.”**

The girl looked confused for a moment, before widening her eyes. “Y-You’re the god of nature and animals!”

**“I am, to some villages. Others see as a demon. I pay them no mind, as long as they respect that which they live in. If they don’t…”** He left the rest unspoken as he continued to cook the deer. Eventually, he took it from the fire and placed it in between them, sitting across from the girl. He took off a leg and gave it to her. She accepted it and began to eat it.

“So,” she said in between bites, “why do you live here?”

**“I don’t like humans. There are some individuals that I have liked over time, but most of them are short-sighted, selfish, and ignorant of how much their actions can negatively the environment around them. There are moments when I wonder how your kind is still around.”** He took a bite out of the deer. **“No offense.”**

“It’s OK, but… don’t you get lonely?”

The wolf shrugged. **“Sometimes. I used to have mates, but they eventually left to do their own thing.”** He looked at her. **“Alicia. Could I ask you something?”**

“S-Sure, what is it?”

He crawled towards her, forcing her back to the wall. **“Would you like to be my mate? You’d have home, food, a safe place, and someone… someone who would care for you. Care about you. I would protect you and our children. I would take care of you. Would you like that?”**

The girl blinked at him before replying. “More than anything else, I want to know: would you be kind and nice to me? That’s all I want.”

**“Your happiness would be of the upmost importance to me. I would give my life for it.”**

“Then, yes, I’ll be your mate.” Suddenly, she felt her back on the ground as the wolf kissed her, licking her face. He leaned back.

**“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act so rashly. Did I hurt you?”**

“No, I-I was just surprised; that’s all. I want you to continue.” This time, she leaned in, kissing his muzzle and his nose, which made him let out an adorably cute growl.

**“There is something you should know. In order for you to become my mate, I will have to change you. You would… you would be like me. Is that problematic for you?”**

The girl thought for a moment. “Is it painful?”

**“It will feel odd for a moment, but, no, there will be no pain.”**

“Then I’ll do it.”

The wolf nodded before whispering some queer words into her ear. As soon as she heard it, her body heated up, writhing and moaning as the changes began.

First, she went deaf for a moment as her ears disappeared, only to be replaced by wolf ears on the top of her head; she could now hear better than she could have as a human. Her pupils silted and her teeth grew larger as her face became lupine, with a muzzle and a sensitive nose the most noticeable aspects. Fur grew all over her body, including her face. Her breasts increased in size, going from barely there to very noticeable; milk started to leak from her thickened teats. Two more pairs of breasts grew on her body, both the same size as her original pair. Her palms and soles thickened with a leather-like material, while her nails sharpened, becoming long, thin claws. Her legs twisted and bended, becoming digitigrade in structure, and a tail came from above her ass, completing her transformation. She took several deep breaths, becoming accustomed to her new body.

**“I-I’m like you now. And I feel… horny, so…”** She moaned as she began to rub her thickened mound against her mate’s leg, before being flipped around to lie on her stomach and breasts. She could feel his shaft start to protrude from his shaft as her need leaked out of her.

**“Are you ready for this?”** She could nod and moan, her need overwhelming her mind. A cry could be heard across the land as he entered her, her body trying everything it could to simultaneously keep him out and get all of him in her. Her body writhed in pure pleasure as he continued to push himself further and further into her, eventually getting all that he could in. He panted into her ears as he massaged her breasts, coaxing more milk out of them, all the while hearing her coo at the feelings she was getting from having her sensitive titflesh touched like that. The wolf pulled himself out of the wolf girl until only his head was left in. Then, it truly begun, as he thrusted back and forth into her; he was gentle, yet firm in his movements. Meanwhile, she did all that she could, thrusting her hips back into him, helping him in feeling her tits.

**“I-I love you, I want you to have my children, I want you to stay with me, I want to protect you, I want to-”** His romantic babbling was cut short as the girl reached back and found his engorged sack, feeling and groping it in her hand. The pressure was getting too much for him, and so he fully hilted himself in her.

She yelled, cried out in pleasure, did everything she could to announce to the world their climaxes. He filled her womb and body with his lupine sperm, making sure that not a single drop leaked outside of her cunt. She, for her part, held him tightly in her as her cum smoothed out any roughness between them. Somehow, he was able to get all of himself inside her as he knotted.

This final spike of pleasure left the wolf girl on the ground panting, her mind not really paying attention as she was carried by the wolf into another part of the cave, one that was warmer and cozier. Eventually, she caught up with her surroundings and looked up at her mate.

**“Am- Am I-”**

**“Yes. Your belly will be swollen with our children.”**

**“How long before they are born?”**

**“Three months, by your time. You’ll be dividing your time between resting, eating, suckling our children, and getting fucked. Then, you’ll quicken again, and again, and again, in a never-ending cycle. Before you know it, this cave, and all the surrounding ones, will be filled with our sons and daughters, mates to each other, and you’ll watch them start their own families as my seed will make you swell with so many children that you won’t know if you can feed all of them. But you will, you can, for this is your kingdom, and all of its resources are for you and that which comes from you.”**

She blinked as he felt her body, in particular her breasts, milk constantly flowing from them. **“This has happened before.”**

**“Yes, and it will happen again, as long as the river of time flows.”**

**“Your other mates – where are they?”**

**“They and their children went elsewhere, to find out more about the world, to find out where they wanted to be. Where exactly, I do not know.”**

**“Why didn’t you follow them?”**

**“I know where I belong. As for you, well, you’ll have to decide that.”**

She looked at him. **“I will stay here always.”** At his surprised face, she continued. **“I want to stay here and for you to make my body an ever-flowing repository of life. I want to watch our sons become strong and virile, our daughters kind and fertile. I want to watch as this cave, this land, this world fill with our offspring. You want humans to become more aware, more caring of the environment? You must change them. I will help you, because… I don’t want what happened to me to happen to anyone else.”** She looked up and kissed her mate, moaning as he spasmed and shot another load into her. **“I love you.”**

**“As do I.”** With that, the two of them fell asleep, her legs curled up around her belly, her tail wrapped around his pulsing sack, his hands gently feeling her breasts, their breaths joining in that tiny space.

*

“Ah, this is the goddamn best beer I’ve ever tasted.” Ikram had become quite drunk by this point. She was surprised, though; she’d only had three beers. Or was it four? In any case, she was enjoying the typical after-video party, this time with Andrew, Mayu, and Rika.

“You were saying forty minutes ago that it was a shit beer and that you were only drinking it because you were trying to save money.” Rika rebuked.

“Hey, fuck off, alright? It may be bad at first, but it gets better after a while. Besides, I’m still trying to deal with that wolf transformation.” Ikram took a deep drink. “I mean, having a construct fuck me was one thing, but getting transformed like that? I don’t care if it wasn’t painful; that shit was still weird.”

“Oh? Do you need something to make you feel better?” Before she knew it, Mayu had started to massage her shoulders. She moaned at the feeling.

“Yeah… but I’m gonna need a little more than that.” Ikram turned around, pulling Mayu’s top down so that she could see those big titties and those perky nips. She suckled and played with Mayu’s funbags, enjoying the moans of her fuckbuddy. She licked her lips and kissed the Japanese-looking girl, all the while playing with her breasts. “Mmm…” Her tanned face shifted into a predatory look. “I’m gonna need a lot more, and I think you can provide it.”

_Yeah, this is gonna be a good night._


	3. Sakuya

Sakuya

_The next person enters. It is yet another woman, this one strikingly Japanese, almost looking like she came out of a Meiji drawing. Her silky raven-black hair goes all the way down to her hips, while her brown eyes look right at you through the screen somehow. She is wearing a kimono, decorated with battling warriors and bloody battlefields. Even though the kimono is known for its compression, it still can’t hide the woman’s vast fields from your eyes._

_“Hello there.” Her voice instantly makes you throb between your legs. “My name is Sakuya; it is very nice to meet you, whoever is out there.” She crosses her long legs, showing most of her thighs. “I am excited to show all of my moves to those who are interested.” She flickers her eyes up towards you and walks away, her hips swaying to an invisible beat._

*

“I’m telling you, Hemingway’s works, although problematic, still provide a prismatic view of the human mind and the relationships between men and women.”

“He still presents those relationships through a misogynistic lens, as well as the racism that infects all of his work.”

Mayu watched the two of them argue, sipping her tea.

“How long has this been going?” Mayu looked over to see Kazuto next to her.

“For an hour. Alice is for Hemingway, and Shino is against. I don’t imagine it will end anytime soon.” She continued to drink her tea. As she did, she heard a noise coming from the room. It was a printer showing a request.

“What is it now?” Mayu walked over and picked up the paper.

“Well, this is interesting. ‘An older sister (Sakuya) teaches her younger twin siblings (Kazuto and Leafa) how to make love after seeing their attempts at sex.’”

“Looks like someone has an incest fetish.”

“Oh, and you’ve never wanted to call me onee-chan?” She leaned over, showing her cleavage to him.

“Not that, but I have wanted to call you other things.” He leaned up and kissed her. As she took the back of his head and got him closer, she could only imagine how this video would go down.

*

The only sounds she could hear at first were the night life. The owls, the crickets, the people wandering down the street. Then she heard something coming from the next room, a bed hitting the wall softly. She got up, stretching her arms. She was wearing a frilled green bra and a pair of matching panties with a bow on front. She walked silently and slowly opened the door. As she continued to walk down the hallway, she could hear a new sound: a boy’s soft breathing.

 _I could only imagine how long they’ve been doing this._ Sakuya was on break from college after her first semester ( _thank God_ ) and was staying at her family’s house. The room she was approaching was her 13-year-old twin siblings’.

She opened the door a little bit and looked inside. Kirito’s back was facing the door, but she could see his hips thrusting. She threw the door wide and entered. Kirito was just wearing his red briefs, making it clear how hard he was and what he was thrusting between Leafa’s ass. Leafa, for her part, was only wearing a plain pair of white panties, showing off how developed she was for her age, top and bottom. _God, she’s as big as me, and she’s only 13. I can only imagine how much more she’ll grow._

She got close to Kirito and kissed him on the cheek. He blinked his eyes and noticed who was in there. He stared and sat up, but held Leafa in such a way that she was sitting in his lap, his cock between her buttocks. “O-O-Onee-chan.”

“You’re _such_ a naughty boy, Kirito, wanting to fuck your sister.” She got onto the bed, crawling to the two of them. “I understand, though; you’re a curious boy.”

Leafa started to shift as she woke up, unintentionally grinding herself onto Kirito’s prick. “O-Onii-chan? What’s goin’ on?”

“L-Leafa! It’s, uh, well, see-”

“I’ll tell you, sweetie.” Sakuya brushed Leafa’s hair behind her ear. “Kirito here is in love with us.”

“Love? Like… mommy and daddy love?”

Sakuya smirked watching her brother turn red. “Yes, sweetie, like that. He loves you and I so much, in fact, that he wants to have sex with both of us.”

Leafa looked up at her brother, eyes full of innocence. “You do?”

“W-Well, I, I, I, you s-see, um”

“Oh yes. That’s why he was humping your butt when I walked in, and why he’s always staring at me; he wants to have sex with us over and over again. I mean, it’s not surprising why he’d think that.”

“Why?”

“Well, there’s a lot of reasons. Our long, supple legs; our nice, toned tummies; our soft, silky hair; our cute faces. But there’s one thing I know he likes on us more than anything: our breasts.”

Leafa blinked and looked up at her brother with a smile, watching him squirm in his delayed ecstasy. “Oh, I agree, onii-chan! My boobs are so big and soft and bouncy. I like to feel them when I touch myself and I feel good. Do you feel the same, onee-chan?”

“Yep.” She reached behind and took off her bra. “You wanna feel them, Kirito?”

“Uh… um…” Despite his hesitance, she watched his leering eyes. She leaned forward, pressing her and Leafa’s breasts together. Slowly, he reached his arms out and touched their breasts. He moaned as he kneaded their breasts and his prick got harder. Leafa squirmed her ass against her brother.

“Onii-chan, you’re so big. I wanna feel you,” she pleaded with him as she continued to writhe.

 _Everything’s going just the way I want it to._ “I got an idea, Leafa. We could give him a tittyfuck.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll show you.” Sakuya took Leafa out of Kirito’s lap and got both of them off the bed. She then pulled Kirito’s legs until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now then…” She took off Kirito’s briefs, leaving him and his throbbing need exposed to the world. “Place your breasts around his cock, like this.” She lifted herself onto him, covering most of it just by herself. Kirito moaned at the feeling. Leafa followed suit, creating something of a breast sandwich, with Kirito’s meat being the… I think you get it.

“Now, Kirito, do you know what you need to do?” _He’s probably seen enough porn to know what happens._

Kirito nodded and started to thrust, slowly at first. Sakuya started to lick at Kirito’s head when it popped out. Leafa followed suit, going so far as to suck his cock. _Quick learner._

Kirito throbbed and moaned as he reached his climax. Sakuya got Leafa’s mouth off of Kirito just in time. He came all over them, his semen splattering all over their faces and breasts. Leafa got some of it on her finger and licked it off. “Mmm, it’s kinda salty, but it tastes good.”

Kirito leaned back onto the bed, panting and moaning. Sakuya got Leafa back onto the bed. “Now then, Kirito, it’s your turn to please us.” She took off Leafa’s panties, as well as her own. “Leafa, could you get over Kirito’s face?”

“Sure.” She moved on and placed herself over Kirito’s face. Instinctually, Kirito’s tongue started licking, making Leafa moan on top of her brother. Her breasts and ass bounced against Kirito’s ministrations, making Sakuya wet and waiting. She jerked Kirito off until he got hard again and put him inside her. He didn’t seem as big inside as he was outside, but he was enough for her. She began to ride him, feeling him throb in her.

_Now they’re going to be all mine. My innocent curvy little sister and my shy kind-hearted little brother. This is going to be a lot of fun._

Leafa came first, moaning and yelling as she sprayed her juices all over Kirito’s face and fell forward into her sister’s cleavage. Sakuya held her close, combing her hair as she got close to her own climax. She felt Kirito come into her, but she wasn’t done with him just yet, rocking on him up and down. Finally, she came, moaning as she felt the release of herself and everyone around her.

A panting mess, the siblings collapsed onto the bed, with Sakuya taking Kirito and Leafa close to her bust. “Mmm, it was so nice to do that with you. Did you two like that?”

“I liked it a lot, onee-chan. I felt all soft and nice. What about you, onii-chan?”

Kirito shuffled a bit, rubbing his face against Sakuya’s breast. “I… I liked it, but… Why’d you want to do it with us, onee-chan?”

It was now Sakuya’s turn to blush a little bit. “Well, the truth is, while I was at college, I slept around with a lot of guys, some girls as well. I thought I liked it, but as it turns out, I was distracting myself.

“I love you both. Not just as siblings, but as lovers. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I want to go on dates with you two, lay on the couch and cuddle with you, watch you make out with each other when you think no one is looking, and making love to you two in such a way that you’ll always feel comfortable and safe. It’ll have to be our little secret, though; people wouldn’t be so kind to us if they knew. Are you OK with that?”

Leafa looked thoughtful before answering. “Yeah. You’re paying for any dates, onee-chan.” She giggled and kissed Sakuya on the cheek.

“And you, Kirito?”

Kirito moved his eyes up. She’d never seen an expression on him like this before, one so kind and forlorn at the same time. “I don’t care what people think about me,” he whispered to her heart, “as long as I’m with you, onee-chan.” He began to kiss and suckle her breast, with Leafa following suit.

“Mmm, you know how to treat a girl right, don’t you?” Sakuya smiled contently and cuddled them closer to her breasts.

_They’re mine now to take care of and love as long as we are together._

_I’ll protect you, Kirito, Leafa, always._

*

They were out at one of the malls. Some people had recognized them, but only asked for an autograph or selfie. Most didn’t, which was good to them.

“It’s too bad I couldn’t find anything here.”

“I’m telling you, Mayu, all of those dresses looked good on you.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t reveal enough of me, and the ones that did didn’t look good.”

She could sense Kazuto rolling her eyes at her, which was probably why she flicked him on the temple.

“Ow!” He rubbed his head before looking at them. “Hey, I don’t say this enough to you, but thanks.”

That made her slow her walk. “For what?”

“For making me feel comfortable on set. I don’t always admit it, but I do feel kinda, you know, shy when I’m preforming. But everyone here makes me feel safe, especially you. I always know that you wouldn’t do anything I would feel uncomfortable about. So, in that way, you kinda are like an older sister.”

“Oh? Does this mean you’ll start calling me ‘onee-chan’?”

“Would you be OK with ‘Mayu-nee’?”

“Yeah, I think I would.” She kissed him on the cheek and put her arm around him.

_It’s nice to hear that you make someone feel safe, especially in our job._

_I wish everyone could feel like this, but for now, one person at a time would be nice._


	4. Lisbeth/Leafa

Lisbeth/Leafa

_There are two people who enter the room this time, both women in their late teens. The one on the left has dark black hair and gray eyes, while the one on the right has brown hair and eyes. Both of them are wearing t-shirts that are tied at the midriff, further emphasizing their busts, and short shorts._

_“Hi there, I’m Leafa…”_

_“And I’m Lisbeth. It’s so nice to meet you. How are you feeling about this, Leafa?”_

_“I’m really excited about this. I’m interested to see what kinds of things people suggest.”_

_“Of course, it might be really weird.”_

_“But isn’t that fun?”_

_Lisbeth shrugs. “You know, you might have a point.”_

*

They were woken up by the sound of something eating nearby. Rika got up and slowly opened the tent as Suguha rubbed her eyes.

“What is it, Rika-chan?”

“Look and see, Sugu.”

Suguha crawled over to the opening. There were two deer – a doe and a buck – eating some berries on a shrub nearby. There was a silence surrounding the forest, as if Mother Earth herself knew how sacred this moment was.

“They’re so pretty,” Suguha whispered to Rika.

“Yeah.” Rika wanted to limit her speech as much as she could.

The deer ate for a few moments before they hopped off into the forest until they eventually disappeared into the rising sun.

“So now what?”

Rika looked over at Suguha. “Well, I don’t feel like going on a hike just yet, but I don’t feel like going to sleep… Did you ever hear the urban legend about the baby train?”

Suguha smiled. “No, but I’d love to hear it.” She closed the tent opening.

The noise that occurred in it would have probably kept almost all animals in the area away.

*

“C’mon, we’re almost there!”

Suguha stopped by a tree, panting. “You… said that… five minutes ago…”

“It’s going to be worth it, I swear.” Rika still had the smile on her face that she had at the start of the hike.

“Y-Yeah, it better.”

By this point, they had been hiking for an hour through a dense temperate forest, one that had increasingly thinned as they went up in altitude. They were heading towards a summit that Rika had heard was beautiful to view from.

“Ah, we’re here.” Suguha looked up at Rika, who was spreading her arms wide. She got next to her and looked at what she could see.

It seemed like the world continued on forever. She could see a waterfall that looked like it was several stories tall. She could see a flock of birds flying towards the horizon. She could see a massive mountain that looked like it was ready for some colonizers to find and amaze at.

“It’s… incredible.”

“Yeah. I wonder if there’s anything like this in the real world.”

Suguha looked over at Rika. “Do you ever think about, you know, going to the real world?”

She shrugged. “It’s not that important, but it’d be interesting. I mean, we’re based off of the thoughts of ‘real’ people, so I kind of have an inkling to go there. What about you?”

Suguha shrugged. “Maybe. I’m just so used to this place that I don’t know if I want to go over there.”

At that moment, Rika’s phone buzzed, and she looked to see what it was. “Well, this will have to wait another time. We got a request.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Rika pulled up the attached document. “Hmm, interesting. ‘Two senior works at a film production company (Lisbeth and Leafa) decide to have some fun with some new workers there (Sinon and Silica).’”

“A bit of corporate copulation? How fun.” Suguha sighed. “Now we have to head back down.”

“Yeah, but what’s at the bottom is going to worth the walk, trust me.”

*

“So, this is your workspace. It should have everything you need.” Lisbeth looked over the new hire. Sinon was going to be one of the new casting assistants, along with the other girl, Silica, who was being guided by Leafa.

Even though the woman in front of her was wearing a suit and a long, formal skirt, she could tell that there was something deeply attractive about her that made her want to see all of it.

“So, where you from?”

“Oh, I’m from this small town out in the country.” Sinon sat down, her ass slightly curving around her skirt as she got into her chair. Lisbeth bit her lip at imagining how it would look without all those clothes on her. “I decided that I wanted to do something exciting, so I came out here.”

“Ah.” Lisbeth tapped her finger against the desk. “You wanna see something cool?”

Sinon shrugged. “Sure.” They walked out of the room and down a hallway into a room off of another hallway. It was full of costumes and dresses, from the mundane to the ornate.

“This is our costuming department. We hold old items here just in case we need to use them again.”

“Wow.” Sinon looked over the different outfits in the room. “Wait, is this…” She pulled a warlike purple dress with teal lines all over it.

“Yep, that’s the dress from our film _The Long-Awaited War._ ”

“Oh my god, I watched that movie so many times when I was a kid. I can’t believe I’m holding this.”

“You could wear it, if you wanted to.”

“R-Really?” Sinon’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Of course. Come, this way.” Lisbeth took her to a side room where she could get dressed.

_I can’t wait to see how she looks. God, looking at her in normal clothes was too much. What is she going to look like now?_

The door opened, and the figure appeared. The dress clung to her so tightly that imagination was no longer needed.

“Wow, you… you look really good.”

“Thanks. Of course,” Sinon leaned forward and kissed Lisbeth. “So do you.”

Lisbeth felt all of the color in his face move towards the bottom of the pH scale. “Y-You’re a quick mover, on your first day.”

Sinon giggled, a laugh that sounded both innocent and knowing. “Weren’t you trying to do the same thing, Ms. Lisbeth? Besides, I want my first day to be fun.” She took Lisbeth into the side room and pushed her against the wall, feeling all over her body. She quickly, but gently, took off the dress (it was company property, after all). She then made sure that Lisbeth was nude as well. “Wow, Ms. Lisbeth, you’ve got such a nice body.”

“Aw, thanks. You do, too.” Lisbeth looked over Sinon. _Oh, we’re going to be fun._ “So, what do you want to do?”

“Mmm, maybe just play with each other first.” Sinon leaned down and kissed Lisbeth’s breasts, making her moan as she reached down and groped Sinon’s ass. “You’re really big, Lisbeth. I’m surprised you don’t have someone.”

“Well, mmm, I’m not the, uh, relationship type.”

“Oh?” Sinon placed her head on Lisbeth’s breasts and looked up. “You’re the ‘fuck ‘em and leave ‘em’ type?”

“Well, not like that. I should make it clear, this isn’t going to be a serious thing.”

Sinon seductively smiled. “I don’t mind.” She continued to pleasure Lisbeth, moving her head down from her breasts to her vulva. She began to probe inside of her coworker, feeling her out.

“Mmm, Sinon, you’re so… mmm…” She was surprised at how quickly she was sounding like a high schooler whose partner was eating her out for the first time. She reached down and pushed Sinon’s head closer to her crotch. Sinon just increased her affections, licking and rubbing her little nub.

 _Ah, I-I’m gonna_ Lisbeth couldn’t hold it back any longer. She bit her lip and moaned as she came, Sinon licking up her juices that fell upon her.

Lisbeth dropped to the ground, painting as she laid against the wall. Sinon cuddled up next to her. “Is everyday like this, Ms. Lisbeth?”

“Not… every day. But,” Lisbeth looked over at her new lover, “it could be… elsewhere.”

Sinon looked at her, her eyes a mixture of lust and joy. “Oh, I can’t wait for that.”

*

“So, what do you like to do on the weekends, Silica?”

“Oh, nothing much, really. Just hanging out at my apartment, going out for walks, that sort of thing.”

“Ah.” Leafa looked at her new coworker. _She still looks like a middle schooler… mmm, my pussy’s getting wet thinking about her…_

She was probably sure that Lisbeth was having fun with the other newbie, so she decided to increase the pace.

“Mmm, it’s so hot in here, I don’t know where they keep the temperature so high.” Leafa unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse, letting some of her cleavage show. Silica’s eyes caught onto it and wouldn’t let go.

“I-It kinda is.” As they continued talking and drinking their coffee, Leafa did everything she could to entice her: pressing her arms together, leaning forward, crossing her legs, even bending over more than would be necessary when she went to get more coffee. It seemed to be taking a toll on poor Silica, her face turning increasingly red.

Eventually, she stood up. “Is something wrong, Silica?”

“I, uh, I just have to use the restroom. Th-There’s, uh, somethin’ I need to take care of.” Before she could walk a single step, Leafa took hold of her hand.

“I could take care of that for you, if you’d like that.” She held Silica close to her.

“Uh, uh…” Her eyes looked all over before shyly looking up. “S-Sure.”

Leafa gave a smile that some might read as predatory. “Good.” She lifted Silica up onto the table and started to kiss her, taking off both of their blouses at the same time. _She’s not wearing a bra… well, they’re not big enough that they really need one._

She saw how Silica was staring at her bust. “Would you like to touch them?” At her nod, Leafa took off her bra and placed Silica’s hands on her breasts. Silica quickly began feeling them all around, even licking her nipples and motorboating her.

 _How sweet… now let’s get nasty._ She laid Silica back onto the table, all the while the girl still played with her breasts.

“You ready for the fun?”

“Y-Yeah.” With that simple word, Leafa accelerated. She covered Silica’s face and neck in kisses while she took off her panties. Her fingers reached up and began to rub against her folds.

“A-Ah!” Silica moaned into Leafa’s breasts.

“Don’t worry, my sweet girl. It’ll be just fine.” Leafa slowly put two of her fingers into Silica’s cunt, feeling all of her inside.

“Le-Leafa!” Silica’s own ministrations to Leafa increased as her ecstasy skyrocketed. “Oh, I-I’m gonna-”

“I got you.” Leafa’s fingers pumped in and out at a quickening pace as her thumb rocked against her nub.

Then, she came. Silica bit Leafa’s breast, but she didn’t mind as she felt the girl tighten around her fingers, making them all sticky.

Silica wheezed and gasped as her mind centered. “T-That was real nice.”

“I bet it was.” She leaned in close and licked Silica’s ear. “And you can get that any day of the week.”

*

Suguha felt like a dog; she was hot, sweaty, and panting her lungs out. Rika was probably feeling the same.

“Mmm.” Rika turned onto her side to hug Suguha. “You know, Sugu, for being one of the youngest looking of the cast, you’ve got the nicest tits.”

“Oh?” She looked down. _Well, she is right._ “Well, I guess I was just formed that way.”

Rika giggled and looked at Suguha with her big brown eyes. “You know, I remember when we first appeared in this place. I was kinda scared, to be honest. I was born, but I was alone in this vast place. So I just sat by a wall. But then you found me. I remember your smile, the way you ran lightly. You took me to our group and stood by my side the first few weeks. You made me feel comfortable. You made me feel safe. So thanks for everything.”

Tears came to Suguha’s eyes. “Th-Thanks.” She leaned forward and kissed Rika on the nose. “Same to you, my friend.”

The two of them looked each other in the eyes, slight smiles on their faces, as a comfortable hand found their own.


End file.
